Your Worst Fears
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: It's every parent's worst fear...and it happens to Prue and Andy
1. Part 1

Your Worst Fears: Part 1 

Kay, this is kinda AU.  The gals have their powers, but they don't really feature in the story.  Andy introduced his best friend Jake to everyone (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole) and they have become fast friends, along with another girl, named Kellie.

_2008 – Los Angeles_

Andy walked into the church and looked around for familiar faces. He couldn't believe his best friend, Jake, was actually getting married. Jake was the last person Andy ever expected to tie the knot, but he was still happy for him. As Andy continued to look around, he noticed Prue walk into the church. He took a deep breath, and as he reminded himself to stay calm, he began to walk towards her. Prue noticed Andy, and smiled at him once he reached her. There was an awkwardness between them, but Andy leaned in anyway and softly kissed her on the cheek. Prue looked down at her shoes, trying to avoid eye contact with him. He noticed this, but decided to talk to her anyway. 

"Prue, I didn't know if you would be able to make it. How have you been?" he asked. She looked up at him again, and their eyes met. 

"I'm okay," she paused, but then continued, "I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls. I just need some time." 

Wanting desperately to wrap her up in his arms, or even just touch her hand, Andy quickly put his hands in his pockets to be on the safe side. The two continued to stand in silence, as the awkwardness continued. From across the room, Kellie noticed them and walked over to them. She could see things were strained, so she quickly hugged and kissed Prue and Andy. 

"Prue! Long time no see."  Kellie said.

"Mmm. You look great, Kell." Prue smiled. 

"Thanks, so do you." Kellie replied. 

"So, can you believe Jake is actually the next one of us to get married?" Andy asked, trying to break the tension a bit.  "I always thought it would be Phoebe and Cole next."

"I know. Piper and I were just saying the same thing last night." Kellie agreed.

Andy and Kellie continued to chat, mostly about Jake and the others, who had yet to arrive. Kellie looked around the church and noticed some friends. "I hate to leave, but I just saw someone" she started, but was cut off by Andy. 

"It's okay. We'll catch up with you later." Andy said, smiling at his friend. 

"Great." Kellie smiled back. She hugged Prue again, who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation. Once Kellie was out of sight, Andy decided to try and talk to Prue about the "situation". 

"You look really well." He finally said, as he put his hand lightly on her shoulder. 

Looking as though she was on the verge of tears, Prue half smiled, and as she pointed to her arm replied, "You can hardly see the scar anymore." 

_8 months earlier – San Francisco_

Andy and Prue were sleeping soundly with their arms wrapped around each other. As Prue began to stir, Andy woke up, smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"Good morning, Mrs Trudeau," he smiled. 

Prue kissed him on the lips and smiled. "Can you believe I've been Mrs Trudeau for seven years now?" 

"I know. The time has just flown by. I guess because we've been having so much fun!" Andy said, as he climbed out of bed. "If you want, I can pick up everything for the anniversary dinner. I know you will probably want to clean up the house before everyone gets here tonight." 

Prue made her way over to Andy and kissed him again. "You are so sweet, but I have a few errands to run this morning anyway. So I can pick everything up." 

"Okay, but if you change your mind, just let me know, honey." Andy kissed her forehead before adding, "I'm taking my shower now." 

"Okay, sweetie. I'll see you downstairs." 

  
An hour later, Andy was dressed for work and headed into the kitchen, where Prue had prepared breakfast. At the table sat a little boy eating pancakes. Prue stood at the stove preparing another batch for Andy. 

"Hi daddy," the little boy said, as he smiled up at his father. 

Andy laughed when he saw the maple syrup all over his son's face. "Have you seen this yet?" he asked Prue. 

"Oh yeah." She smiled, as she brought Andy over a plate of pancakes. She looked at her son and said, "AJ, I think we need to get you cleaned up." As she took his hand in hers, a baby was heard crying in the next room. 

"Want me to get him?" Andy asked, as he began to stand up. 

"No, its okay. You stay here with AJ. I'll be right back." Prue ran into the next room, and moments later she returned carrying an infant. 

Andy stood up and kissed the baby. Prue placed the baby in a little bouncy chair, as she sat down next to Andy at the table. "He just wanted to be in here with us." She said. AJ (Andy Jr) climbed down from his chair and into Andy's lap. "Mommy said that Dean will be able to crawl soon," AJ announced. 

"That's right," Andy said. 

"Want to see how many money I got?" AJ asked, as he pulled some coins out of his pocket. 

Prue and Andy laughed. Andy stood up and picked AJ up with him. "You show me that when I get home from work. Right now I have to get going." 

"If you give me a minute, we'll just leave now too." Prue told him. 

A few moments later, Andy was helping Prue get the kids into their car-seats in the back of her Ford Explorer. After they were safely buckled in, Prue gave Andy one more kiss. 

"I love you." She said, as she got into the front seat. 

"I love you too, honey. I'll see you tonight." 

"Have a good day." Prue smiled. Andy watched as she backed out of the driveway, and waved to AJ as he watched them drive away. 

  
Later that morning, Andy was sitting at his desk, concentrating on something when the phone rang. A little annoyed at the interruption, he picked up the phone. "This is Trudeau." There was a brief pause. Andy was no longer looking at the important documents in front of him. "Yes, Prue Trudeau is my wife." A very worried look came over his face, and after dropping the phone, he ran out of his office. 

  
Andy ran frantically into the Emergency Room. He looked around momentarily, then headed straight to the Nurse's station. "My name is Andy Trudeau. I'm looking for my wife, Prue," he said, a little out of breath. The nurse had an uneasy expression on her face, and told Andy to wait for just a moment while she got a doctor. Moments later, the nurse returned with the doctor. 

"Mr Trudeau, I'm Dr Peters," the man said, extending his hand. 

"Where is Prue? Is she okay?" 

"I think we should go into my office to talk." 

Andy had a very bad feeling about this. He was getting frantic and fearing the worst. He entered the office, and the doctor gestured for Andy to sit down. Instead of sitting down at the desk in front of Andy, the doctor sat right next to him. Andy was starting to get a sick feeling in his stomach. 

"Where is Prue? Where are my kids? Just tell me." Andy said again. 

"As we told you on the phone, there was an accident." The doctor started. "Your wife was stopped at a red light. And someone rear-ended her." 

"That's it?" Andy asked, feeling relieved. "That isn't so bad." 

The doctor sighed. "The car hit her at such a high speed that it pushed her onto the train tracks." 

"What??!" Andy yelled. "What the hell are you telling me? There was a train coming and some jackass hit my wife's car onto the track? Are you saying she was hit by an on-coming train?" 

"Mr Trudeau, I know it sounds crazy, but this happens more frequently than you can imagine." 

Andy began to fear the worst again. He put his hands over his face in disbelief. He started to prepare himself for the bad news. 

"Luckily your wife only suffered from a broken collar bone and some cuts on her arm from the broken glass." 

Andy looked up at the doctor again. "Would you stop doing this to me? Are you telling me she is okay?" 

"Yes, she is going to be fine." 

"Thank God." Andy said sighing relief. "When can I see them?" 

The doctor looked down, avoiding eye contact. "This is probably the worst thing I have ever had to tell a parent." 

Andy stared in disbelief. His lower lip began to tremble, as the realization began to set in. "Are you saying - that my kids - they didn't make it?" 

"I'm so sorry, Mr Trudeau." 

Andy was in shock. The only thing he managed to get out was one question. "Does Prue know?" 

"No, she doesn't know yet. She was hysterical when the EMTs brought her in, so we had to give her a sedative. She's sleeping right now." 

"I have to see her." 

Andy walked into her room, feeling totally empty. He couldn't imagine how Prue was going to take this. He wondered if she could handle it at all. He sat down beside her, as she continued to sleep, and took her hand. He kissed it sweetly as his eyes began to fill with tears. He remembered the last time she had been in the hospital four months earlier when Dean was born. He cried even more, and knew that Prue was going to be absolutely devastated. 

  
An hour or so later, she finally woke up and found Andy still holding her hand. He had passed out next to her with his head leaning against her leg. She looked around the room, and had very little memory of the accident. 

"Andy," she whispered. "Wake up, sweetie." 

He lifted his head and looked up at her. She could see his eyes were bloodshot from crying. She could tell just from the look in his eyes that he was about to tell her something she did not want to hear. 

"Andy, what is it? Are the boys okay?" 

Andy just sat there totally silent. He could not bring himself to tell her. 

"Andy," she started again, as her voice cracked. "What is it? Where are AJ and Dean?" 

Andy brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. He leaned in and kissed her cheek and then her mouth, and he began to cry. She was trying to remain calm, but it felt like the entire room was spinning and in slow motion at the same time. She didn't want to hear Andy's words. She began screaming and crying as Andy put his arms around her. She cried, he cried - until she finally cried herself to sleep. The tears had dried on her cheeks. Andy didn't want to leave her side, but he knew he had to call their family and friends. It was supposed to be their anniversary dinner that night, but instead everyone gathered at the hospital to mourn. 

Piper, Leo, Cole, Phoebe and Kellie came to the hospital that night, along with Andy's parents. They wanted to help in any way they could. Jake was in Boston, and said he would be on the next flight out to San Francisco. Andy appreciated the support, but he knew their lives were never going to be the same. He was worried about how Prue was ever going to accept this, and he was also worried about himself.


	2. Part 2

Your Worst Fears: Part 2 

It was the morning after the accident. Prue opened her eyes and looked around the hospital room. She was hoping the previous day had only been a nightmare. She closed her eyes tightly for a few seconds and opened them once again, this time with tears in them. Andy was asleep in a chair next to her bed. Prue felt bad waking him, but she reached out to touch his arm. 

"Andy," she quietly said. He opened his eyes, and quickly took her hand. 

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep." He said, as he kissed her hand.

"No, that's okay," she paused, then said, "Andy please tell me this is just a bad dream." 

Andy stood up and sat on the bed next to his wife. "I would do anything to make that be the case." 

Prue sat up and leaned her head against his chest and began to quietly cry. Andy didn't know what he was supposed to do, so they just sat there in silence for awhile holding each other. Andy finally broke the silence. "Everyone is out in the waiting room. They all spent the night here." 

Prue wiped some tears off of her cheeks. "I can't see anyone right now. I'm sorry." 

"That's okay, sweetheart." Andy looked into her eyes, and wiped away a tear. "We're going to get through this." He said, as he held her close again. "I promise." He told her as convincingly as he could.

  
A couple of hours later, Dr Peters gave Prue a clean bill of health and before leaving the room, told her she would be able to leave the hospital that day.

"Andy," Prue started. "I can't go back there."

Andy had been feeling the same way, but he was glad Prue was the one who brought it up. 

"I can't go back to our house." She continued.

Andy sat back down on the bed next to her. "It's okay. We don't have to."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I feel the same way. Phoebe said we can stay at her place for as long as we need to. She is going to stay with Piper in the manor."

Prue clung to Andy as he held her close to him. "Things are never going to be the same." She whispered. Andy closed his eyes and prayed she was wrong.

  
Later that day, Andy and Prue arrived at Phoebe and Cole's apartment. Prue walked over to the couch and sat down. Andy took their suitcases into the bedroom, then joined Prue. "Phoebe said she'd stop by the house and pick up some more stuff for us." Prue just nodded her head. "Honey, what are you thinking about?" Andy asked.

Prue looked at him. "I'm so sorry." she said, as the tears began to flow. 

Andy took hold of her hands. "Prue, none of this was your fault. Please don't think that." 

"Of course it was. I should have just stayed home yesterday. God, our children died because of me!" Prue put her hands over her eyes as she continued to cry. 

"That isn't true. You did nothing wrong. It was that idiot who ran into you." Andy said. "Prue, look at me. Don't blame yourself for this." 

"I didn't deserve to be their mother. I've ruined everything. Everything. How can I ever ask you to forgive me?" 

"Prue, you are a great mother," Andy started. 

"Was." Prue corrected him. "I'm not a mother anymore." She cried a little more at this realization. 

Andy took a deep breath. He was trying to be strong for Prue, but he was falling apart too. 

"I love you so much. I could have lost you too. I just thank God he didn't take you from me too." He told her as he held her in his arms. 

"Oh, Andy I love you too." She told him. It was the last thing she said before she finally fell asleep in his arms. 

_2008 - Jake's wedding, Los Angeles_

"Andy, are you okay?" Prue asked. 

Andy, who had been in deep thought, smiled weakly. "Yeah, I was just thinking about…things." 

"I just saw Leo & Piper, so I am going to say hello. I'll see you later at the reception or something." Prue kissed him on the cheek before walking over to her sister. Andy watched her, and for a moment wanted to follow her, but that decision was made when Phoebe approached him. 

"Hey Andy." Phoebe said as he patted him on the back. 

"Hi." Andy replied, as he stared at Prue. 

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked. 

"I guess." 

"I noticed you and Prue were over here talking." She started, but then quickly noticed that Andy had tears in his eyes. Phoebe hugged him. "She has been so distant since the accident." 

"I know." Andy sighed. 

"Did you guys ever try the therapy?" Phoebe asked. 

_Phoebe & Cole's Apartment –  7 months earlier_

Andy was just getting in after a long day of work. The apartment was a complete mess, with clothes scattered everywhere, and dishes stacked in the sink a mile high.  The table was scattered with photos, and Prue's portfolio was on a chair. When he got in, he noticed that Prue was sleeping on the couch. Andy put his briefcase by the door and headed for the bedroom to change clothes. 

"Hi," Prue said from the next room. He walked back into the family room. 

"Hi, honey. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm okay. Any word on the house yet?" she asked. 

"Yes, it looks like the Smith's are going to be approved, so the sale should be final by the end of the week." 

"Are you sure you're okay with selling it?" she asked, as she sat up. 

"Yes, and I found an apartment for us in the city if you're up to looking at it." 

"I'm sure it will be fine." She stood up from the couch and headed into the kitchen, where she put her bowl into the sink. 

"Prue, I think we need to see a therapist or something." Andy said, after a slight pause. 

"Why?" 

"Because. Look around. The place is a mess. You haven't been to work in two weeks."

"You expect me to be the same person after everything that has happened in the past month?" Prue asked, raising her voice a bit. 

"Of course not. But we never talk anymore. You hardly ever sleep in the same room with me. Have I done something?" Andy asked. 

"I'm sorry. But I just don't know if therapy is the answer. I just think its going to take some time." 

Andy sat down on the couch. "I can't lose you, Prue. I just don't think I could take it." He was finally breaking, and Prue hadn't noticed it so much until now. She quickly walked over to the couch and sat beside him. She put her arm around him, as he leaned his head on her shoulder. 

"Andy, I'm sorry. I've been so selfish. I should have realized how this was affecting you too. I know how much you loved them." 

"I wanted to be strong for you. I knew you were blaming yourself for the accident." 

Prue sweetly kissed Andy on the cheek. "I don't want to lose you either. If you think we need therapy then I'll go." 

"Thank you." he replied. 

"Why don't I make you something to eat. You look exhausted," Prue said, starting to stand up. Andy grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on the couch with him. 

"Don't go." Andy whispered. 

"I'm just going to the kitchen." Prue replied. 

"No, I mean…I really need you, Prue." Andy leaned in and kissed Prue passionately on the lips. She kissed him back as she ran her fingers through his hair. Andy ran his hands over Prue's body, then he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. They continued to kiss, as Andy started to unbutton Prue's blouse. 

"Wait.." Prue said, as she pulled away from him. "I can't do this." 

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" 

Prue, placed her hand on Andy's cheek. "No, you didn't do - I'm sorry, I just can't. Don't be angry." 

Andy took hold of Prue's hand. "Honey, I would never be angry at you. I love you. And we'll take as much time as you need." 

Prue and Andy leaned back against the pillows as she placed her head on his chest. "Everything is going to be okay." Andy continued, with a look of worry on his face. 


	3. Part 3

Your Worst Fears: Part 3 

Two months after the accident, things were still a little strained between Andy and Prue. They had moved out of Phoebe's apartment and into one of their own right across the street. Andy thought it would be good for Prue to live close to Phoebe and the rest of their family and friends, even though each day Prue became more distant. He thought she might feel more comfortable living in the city again because she wouldn't have to drive and maybe it would remind her of the times before they got married and started their family. Andy had finally made an appointment with a therapist, and today was going to be their first session. 

He walked into their apartment, and Prue was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. 

"Hi, sweetie. Are you ready to go?" Andy asked, as he put his briefcase by the front door. 

Prue stood up and put on her jacket. "I suppose." 

"You sure you're okay with this? I know you weren't too crazy about the idea at first." 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Maybe it will help us." She replied, a little doubtfully. 

Andy extended his hand, and Prue grabbed hold of it. She smiled at him, but not the way she used to. Andy missed her old smile, when he could see in her eyes just how happy she was. Now when she smiled, it was cold and empty. As they left the apartment, Andy closed the door behind them. 

They caught a cab and arrived at the office building a few minutes later. After a short wait, they were called into the office and a woman came in and introduced herself as Dr Holmes. 

"Why don't you make yourselves comfortable," the doctor told them as she pointed to a couch on the other side of the room. "And don't let the couch intimidate you," she laughed a little, "You won't have to lie down…unless of course you want to." 

Andy and Prue sat down beside each other. Andy could tell Prue was a little uneasy, and he debated whether or not to take hold of her hand, but decided not to. He didn't want to make her more uncomfortable. 

The doctor sat down in a chair in front of them, fairly close. "I'm so sorry to hear about your loss. And I want you to both know up front that if at any time there is something you don't want to discuss, then we don't have to. But its important to know that as cliché as it might sound, honesty is the best policy. You should be honest about your feelings, because that will help us to solve things a lot faster. And its going to take some time. Tonight I thought we would talk a little about the accident." 

Prue swallowed hard, "Wow, nothing like getting right down to business." 

"We don't have to, its completely up to you." Dr Holmes replied. 

"Yeah, honey we don't have to talk about that tonight." Andy agreed. 

"No, we can." 

"So let's start off by talking about the day it happened." 

"It was the morning of our seventh wedding anniversary," Andy started. 

Prue smiled at the memory of that morning. "We were going to be having a small gathering that night of family and friends. So I had a few errands to run that morning." 

"We had a nice breakfast...pancakes. And AJ had syrup all over his face." Andy said, laughing a little. 

Prue couldn't believe Andy remembered. She had forgotten all about the pancakes. 

"AJ wanted to show me his coins, but I told him to wait until after work because I was going to be late." Andy continued.

"How does that make you feel, Andy?" Dr Holmes asked.

Andy looked up at her, with tears in his eyes. "It makes me feel like I was a bad father. I should have spent more time with them." 

Prue looked at Andy. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She took his hand. "You had no idea you wouldn't see him after work. You shouldn't feel bad Andy, this whole thing was my fault. If I had just let you pick everything up for the dinner none of this would have happened." 

"Prue, its not your fault. Please stop saying that." 

"Prue," Dr Holmes started, "Why do you blame yourself?" 

"Andy offered to let me stay home and clean up the house a little and said he'd pick up everything. But I said no. Don't you see, I'm to blame?" 

"It's natural to blame yourself. In time, I am hoping you will realize that you are a victim in this, just like your children." 

Prue and Andy were both distraught, so the doctor told them they could continue next week. They were silent the whole way home, but Prue was starting to feel even more guilty, thinking that she had not been considerate to Andy's feelings about any of this.

  
When they got back to their apartment, Andy told her he was going to take a shower. Prue felt totally helpless. Maybe she wasn't the only one distancing herself. She could feel that Andy was starting to pull back from her, and she was starting to get scared that he would leave her. She couldn't lose him too. She went into their bedroom and put her pyjamas on, then crawled into bed. It seemed like forever before Andy entered the room. Prue was starting to get tired. Andy got into bed and turned out the light without talking to Prue. He turned on his side, back facing her. Without a second thought, Prue put her hand on his bare shoulder. 

"Andy?" she asked. 

At first he didn't answer, because he didn't want her to hear the tears in his voice. But Prue knew him better than he thought. She slid her hand to the back of his neck and gently rubbed his head. "Honey, I'm sorry." 

Andy turned to face her, the tears streaming down his cheeks. He could see that she was now crying too. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back, and soon the kisses became more intense. She knew he wanted to do more than just kiss, but she wasn't ready. She couldn't be intimate with him. Not yet. Not until she told him the truth about her feelings. She kissed him again, then pulled away. This time Andy was not surprised. "Will you just hold me tonight?" she asked him, as she turned on her side with her back to him. Andy kissed her cheek after moving her hair out from his face, and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. It felt good to hold her close again. They were soon fast asleep, both dreaming the next day would get a little better than the last. 

  
A week later, it was time for Andy and Prue's next therapy session. They walked into the office, neither one of them really looking forward to talking anymore about the accident. 

"Today I thought we would talk about the two of you. I want to know how your life together was before all of this happened." 

"Everything was going great." Andy said, as he remembered how his life had once been. 

"How did you and Andy meet?" the doctor asked, looking at Prue. 

"Andy was my  best friend while I was growing up.  He lived across the street, and we were at each other's houses all the time.  When we were in high school, we started dating, but then broke it off when Andy went away to college.  I had to stay here." 

"Then, ten years ago, I came back to San Francisco.  We met up, and fell in love all over again. And eventually, after we had been dating for three years I asked her to be my wife." 

"So you got married, moved to the suburbs and started a family." The doctor said. 

"After we were married for two years, I found out I was pregnant. So Andy and I decided we didn't want to raise our child in the city. We thought it would be safer to move." Prue replied, realizing what a stupid mistake they had made. 

"How is the relationship between the two of you now?" Dr Holmes asked. 

Andy and Prue looked down, embarrassed to admit they weren't the perfect couple they once were. Neither of them replied to the doctor's question. 

"Have you been intimate since the accident?" she asked. 

"It's just going to take some time." Prue finally said. 

"Prue isn't ready yet. I don't want to rush her." Andy chimed in. 

"Prue, why are you afraid of being intimate with Andy?" 

Prue knew, but she just didn't want to say it. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. She didn't think it was appropriate to say it in the presence of the doctor. 

"What is it Prue?" Andy asked. "You know you can tell me anything." 

"I want to be with you, its just…" Prue started. "I'm afraid." 

"That you'll lose me? I promise, I won't go anywhere. I'm always going to be here." 

Prue sat in silence for a few moments. "The reason I can't be with you, is because.. its because I am afraid of getting pregnant again." 

"I can understand that, honey." Andy says, breathing a sigh of relief. "There are precautions we can take to prevent that. And maybe later on, when the time is right we can talk about having a baby." 

"No, I don't think you do understand. I don't want to get pregnant again. Ever." Prue said as she put her hands over his face. 

Andy was not expecting this. He had no idea Prue felt this way. He could understand her feelings to some degree, but he couldn't imagine them living their lives without children. Why hadn't she said anything to him about this before now? Suddenly, he was filled with anger. 

"How can you be serious?" he exclaimed. Prue was shocked, she had never seen Andy look this way or react in such a manner. 

"I think I should give you two a minute alone," the doctor told them as she stood up. She quietly left the room. 

"Andy," Prue started, but was cut off. 

"How can you be so selfish? Ever since the accident, the whole world has revolved around you. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I am hurting too?" 

"Of course. I just didn't know what to do to help you." Prue said, as she began to cry. 

"You were too busy thinking about yourself." Andy was being so mean to her. She had no idea he had all of this anger stored inside of him. "And now you're telling me you don't want anymore children. If we hadn't come to therapy when were you planning on telling me about it? I thought we were in this together, Prue." 

"I'm sorry," she tried to explain. 

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anymore of your words or 'I'm sorrys'. We can't change what happened. We can't change what you did." Andy suddenly stopped. Prue couldn't believe what he had just said. He did blame her. She just sat there speechless. Andy couldn't believe what he had just said to her either. Where did that come from? "Prue, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it." He tried to tell her. 

"Of course you did. And its fine. I blame myself anyway, so why shouldn't you?" she managed to say to him, her voice trembling from tears. "Listen, maybe we need some time apart." 

"No, please. I don't know what came over me. I swear I didn't mean that. I love you, Prue." 

Prue just sat there feeling totally numb. It was happening. Her worst fear - she was going to lose Andy too. "I'm going to stay with Piper for awhile." She stood up, grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. "Good-bye, Andy." She told him as she closed the door behind her.


	4. Part 4

Your Worst Fears: Part 4 

It had been a month since Prue moved into the manor and Andy was missing her terribly. He had tried calling, but Prue never called him back. Whenever he would go over to the manor to try and talk to Prue, she wouldn't come to the door. Piper and Phoebe hated seeing her their sister and brother-in-law in so much pain, and even though they didn't want to get in the middle of it, she respected Prue's wishes not to see Andy and didn't want to force her. 

  
Andy stood alone in his apartment, looking out the window, imagining that the manor was across the street. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of Prue, just to make sure that she was okay. He scolded himself everyday for what he had said to her during that last therapy session. He never meant to hurt Prue, he loved her with all of his heart. If he could only somehow convince her of how sorry he was and prove how much he loved her. 

It began to rain outside, and Andy realized he'd been standing in front of the window for over an hour. He was getting tired, so he headed off to the bedroom and got ready for bed. Alone. Just as he had been doing all month. He could still smell Prue's scent all over their bedroom, which just made him miss her even more. He had an overwhelming urge to pick up the phone and call her, but knowing the end result would be the same, he just tried to close his eyes and fall asleep in the bed he hoped he would once again share with Prue. 

  
Prue couldn't sleep. She could hear the raindrops hitting the window pane outside of her bedroom and it was driving her crazy. She crawled out of bed, grabbed her robe and decided to go into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She noticed the time on the kitchen clock, and guessed that Andy was probably having sleep problems as well. She slightly smiled as she realized how alike she and Andy really were. She missed him so much, but there was no way they could be together if he really blamed her for the accident. She couldn't be with him unless he could forgive her, and most of all until she forgave herself. 

  
The next morning, Andy knew that he had to see Prue. He couldn't stand for one more minute not to be with her. He went over to the manor and knocked on the door. Phoebe answered and smiled at him. 

"Hi Andy," Phoebe said as she hugged him. "Come on in." 

"Thanks," Andy replied as he walked in. "Where's Prue?" 

"Believe it or not, she is still sleeping." Phoebe said, as she poured a cup of coffee. "You look like you could use one too." She said as she grabbed another mug. 

"I can't take this, Pipe." Andy told her, as he sat down. 

"I know. I wish there was something I could do. I hate this situation." 

"I miss her so much. And everyday that we're apart, I can feel her slipping away just a little bit more. I just wish she would talk to me." Andy stood back up and walked over to a small table filled with framed photos. He picked one up from his and Prue's wedding. "I wish things were like they used to be." He didn't notice that Prue had peeked her head around the corner from the hallway and was listening to his conversation with Phoebe. Prue stood, not wanting to interrupt them. Andy set the photo back on the table. "I know things will never be the same, but maybe they can be better. Or maybe I'm dreaming." 

Phoebe got up from the table and walked over to Andy. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Give her some more time. Everything will work out." 

Andy turned and hugged his friend. "Thanks, Pheebs. And thanks for being here for Prue too. I'm glad she has a sister like you." 

Phoebe smiled. "I love you guys. You are my family." Looking at her watch, she continued, "Now I have to go to a doctor's appointment. Check on this little one right here." She said, patting her stomach. "But if you want to hang out and wait for Prue, feel free." Phoebe grabbed her jacket and left the manor. 

Andy continued to drink his coffee and wondered if he should leave or try and talk to Prue. Before he could make that decision, Prue appeared in the living room, still wearing her robe. Andy was lost for words, he didn't think she would come out of her room. "Good morning," He finally said. 

"Hi." Prue replied, as she walked over towards him. Andy noticed she looked tired, but still as beautiful as ever. "You don't give up, do you?" she asked. 

"I'm never giving up on you, if that's what you mean." 

"Its good to see you." she told him. 

"I miss you." Andy said. 

Prue smiled and sat down across from him at the table. "I've been meaning to call you. There are a few things I need to talk to you about." 

"There are some things I need to tell you too. Prue, I am so sorry about what happened at the therapy session. I don't know what came over me." 

"Let's not talk about that right now. I miss you too, Andy. But this time to myself has been really good for me." 

"What are you saying?" Andy asked her, as his palms started to get sweaty. 

Prue reached her hand across the table and took hold of his. "I have an opportunity to do something I've always wanted." 

"What?" 

"I got a job offer in Rome. And I'm going to take it." 

Andy was speechless. What did this mean? Did she want a divorce? He felt his world spinning out of control once again. She was leaving him. He was losing her. This was it. 

Prue could see that Andy was surprised. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. But she needed this time to clear her mind. "Andy, are you okay?" she finally asked him. 

"Am I okay? How can you even ask me that after the bombshell you just dropped? Am I okay?" Andy said again, as he began to laugh. 

"Why are you laughing?" Prue asked him. 

"Because, I came over here today to tell you how much I miss and love you. And how much I need you in my life. What a fool I must look like, while you're telling me that basically our marriage is over and you are taking a job in another country!" 

"I never said anything was over, Andy." Prue said, getting a little defensive. 

"I don't understand you anymore. I feel like I don't even know you." 

"Well the feeling is mutual, Andy." Prue said, standing up. "I thought you of all people would understand." 

"Understand? I understand that we are going through a really hard time. Did our marriage vows mean anything to you, Prue? You know, for better or worse. I thought we were supposed to stick together. I guess I was wrong." Andy, with tears in his eyes said as he left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. 

  
Prue left for Rome later that week. She had tried to call and tell Andy good-bye but he didn't answer the phone. He was too upset and disappointed that Prue would rather leave than stay and try to work on their marriage. 

  
The days turned into weeks, then into months and pretty soon it had been almost 3 months since Prue had been gone. Phoebe had had the baby, a little girl they named Portia.  Andy, of course, was still missing Prue and worried about how she was doing. He would talk to Piper and Phoebe as often as possible to see if she had talked to Prue, and from what he could tell she was doing really well. He was happy for her, even if he was miserable. He was only nervous that one day he would receive divorce papers, but so far that day had not come, so he still felt a little hope in his heart. 

  
A month before Christmas, Andy was opening his mail when he received the invitation for Jake's wedding. He knew that Jake had been dating a woman for quite awhile, but he'd been so caught up in his own life, he didn't realize it had gotten so serious. He called Jake and confirmed that he would definitely be at the wedding. Without trying to sound too interested, he asked Jake if Prue had been invited as well. Jake told Andy that she had been, but didn't know if she would be able to make it or not. Andy was disappointed, but tried not to show it. He hung up with Jake and started to reminisce about his and Prue's wedding. 

  
Three weeks flew by and before Prue knew it, she was on a plane back into the United States. She was flying to San Francisco to meet Piper and from there they were flying out to Los Angeles. Prue was a little nervous because she knew that Andy was going to be at the wedding. They hadn't spoken since the day Andy had stormed out of the manor. And even though Andy had called her in Rome a few times, Prue had always missed his calls and never returned them. She told herself everything was going to be okay and tried to get some sleep on her long flight into San Francisco. 


	5. Part 5

Your Worst Fears: Part 5 

Prue looked around the church, remembering how beautiful her own wedding had been. She and Andy were originally going to get married at St Patrick's Church, but later changed their minds when they were able to book the church Patty and Victor had been married in. Prue had worn a beautiful white satin gown, and she would never forget walking down the aisle to an absolutely beaming Andy. During her time in Rome, she had thought a lot about her wedding, married life, and of course the birth of her children. She was happy that she could focus on all of the good times and each day she was able to push the pain and agony a little further away. She finally sat in one of the pews and thought about her encounter with Andy earlier that afternoon. She remembered every detail about it. He had tenderly kissed her cheek and looked at her with so much love and warmth. She smiled at the thought of him and hoped that by her going to Rome he was able to work out his anger and not be more upset with her. Suddenly, she was not alone. 

"Is that seat taken?" Andy asked her. 

Prue looked up at him, a little dazed. "Sorry." She shyly smiled. "No, please sit down." 

"The ceremony is about the start." Andy informed her as he sat down next to her. 

Prue felt chills all over her body. She hadn't realized how much she had really missed him. She looked at him and smiled again. Andy smiled back. He was glad that he had decided to sit next to her. He wasn't sure how she would react, since she had been a little uneasy during their first encounter, but he could feel that she was getting more comfortable around him again. 

The ceremony was short and sweet. Mr and Mrs Mitchell were more focused on the reception, which was going to be held at The Omni in Beverly Hills. Everyone was having a great time, so Andy took the opportunity upon himself to try and talk to Prue. He noticed she was sitting at a table watching everyone dance. He walked over to her. 

"Would you care to dance?" he asked, extending his hand. 

Prue smiled. "No thanks." 

"Not exactly the answer I had hoped for." 

"Just not in a dancing mood. But you can sit with me if you would like." 

Andy did just that. "I was hoping we could talk, Prue. I mean really sit down and talk." 

"I would like that." 

"Really?" He said, smiling. 

"Yes, we really should talk. But not here. Not now. How about later tonight?" 

Andy frowned. "I'm supposed to go back to San Francisco tonight. You know, big meeting Monday morning." 

"Oh." Prue replied. 

Andy noticed that she looked genuinely disappointed, so he quickly added, "But I can change that. Its not a problem. I would much rather stay here anyway." 

Prue felt better, but tried not to let Andy notice. "That would be great. Thanks." 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, but it was a comfortable silence. A server brought them over two glasses of champagne. While they sat together, Prue commented on how happy Jake looked. 

"He sure does." Andy replied. 

"Everyone looks happy." She continued. 

"Yeah." Andy agreed. 

Prue stood up and extended her hand to Andy. "I think I'd like that dance now." She smiled. Andy stood up, took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. It was just their luck that the next song was a slow one. Andy held her close to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself when he smelled her hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and thought about how nice it felt to be so close to him again. From across the dancefloor, Piper & Leo and Phoebe & Cole, watched their sister and brother-in-law and all smiled to themselves. 

  
A couple of hours later, Prue and Andy entered her hotel room. It had been a long day and they were both exhausted. Especially Prue. Her jet lag was starting to catch up with her. She sat down on the edge of her bed and threw her shoes off. Andy took his jacket off and sat down on the other bed. 

"So…" He started. 

"I guess we should talk." Prue said, not wanting to make direct eye contact. 

"Yeah. Prue, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but did you bring me up here to tell me you want a divorce?" 

Prue looked at him and slowly shook her head. "No. Do you?" 

"Of course not. I've missed you so much." 

"I've missed you too. More than you know." 

Andy paused, then continued. "Prue, I was wrong. I didn't mean any of those things I said to you. I just flipped out. I love you. I always have." 

Prue smiled. "You really didn't mean it?" 

Andy moved over and sat beside of Prue. "No. I was just so angry with myself and I took it out on you. And that was so wrong. After you left, I kept seeing Dr Holmes and we worked through my anger." 

"I've been seeing someone too." 

"Oh, I didn't realize you were dating someone." Andy said, defeated. 

"No! A psychiatrist. I'm not dating anyone." Prue laughed. 

"Whew! I got kind of scared for a minute." Andy laughed. "We haven't laughed in awhile, huh?" 

"No, we haven't." Prue said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Andy, I think I'm going to be okay. I can finally accept what happened and I don't blame myself anymore." 

"I'm glad." He told her. "I just wish I could have been there to help you." 

"You did help me. By letting me go. You helped me more than you know." Prue said. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Prue." 

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Prue said, with tears in her eyes. The two looked deep into each other's eyes, then embraced in a tight hug. Andy ran his fingers through Prue's hair and they both began to cry. This time not tears of pain, but tears of joy knowing that everything was going to be okay between them. 

"So what now?" Andy asked, after they finally let go of one another. 

"We start over. That is, if you want to." Prue smiled, as she wiped some tears from under her eyes. 

"I have missed that smile. It felt so good being with you tonight. It felt right, Prue." Andy said, as he placed his hand softly on her cheek. 

"I know, and I promise I'm never going anywhere ever again. I want us to be together forever." She told him, as she leaned in and sweetly kissed him on the lips. When they pulled apart, Andy smiled. 

"I love you Prue." 

"I love you too." She told him, leaning in for another kiss. They held each other again, before Andy finally stood up. 

"I should probably go." He said, taking her hands in his. 

"Do you really have to?" 

"I think it would be best if we just take things slowly. But I will see you first thing in the morning. We'll have breakfast." 

"Okay." Prue said, as she walked Andy to the door. She kissed him one last time before he left. As they said good-night, she closed the door behind him, then leaned her back up against it feeling happier than she had in a long time. Andy stood on the other side of the door feeling exactly the same way. He couldn't believe that he and Prue were actually back together - or at least on the road to reconciliation. He walked over to the elevator with a huge grin on his face knowing that everything was going to be okay in the morning.


	6. Part 6

Your Worst Fears: Part 6 

Prue rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. 5:34. She wondered if Andy was awake. Of course not, she told herself. Everyone in their right mind would be sleeping. But she couldn't stop thinking about him. There were so many things she wanted to tell him. But more than anything she wanted to be in his arms again and feel secure, the way she had before. She turned over and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep. It was no use, all she could see was Andy's face smiling at her. She kept replaying the kiss from earlier that night over and over again in her head. She smiled to herself and once again closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on something other than him. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. A little unsure that it had only been her imagination, Prue grabbed her robe and went to answer it. 

Her smile grew even larger when she saw who was on the other side. 

"I couldn't sleep." Andy said. 

Prue laughed, as he walked into her room. "I couldn't sleep either." She told him, as she closed the door. 

"So then its not too early for breakfast." Andy joked. 

"Not at all. But you're going to have to wait for me to shower and get dressed." 

"Okay, I'll be here." Andy smiled, as he sat down on the bed. 

  
A short while later, Prue was ready to go. They headed downstairs and luckily the hotel restaurant had just started serving breakfast. They sat down across from each other at a small table. Andy wanted to tell Prue how beautiful she looked, but for some reason he was still a little reserved when it came to opening up to her. He didn't quite understand why he was holding back. Maybe he couldn't believe that she was actually sitting across from him. His beautiful wife. Andy just sat there continuing to smile and stare at Prue. 

"Hello? Are you okay?" Prue asked as she waved her hand in front of him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking that this is really nice." Andy replied. 

Prue could sense his uneasiness. She practically knew him better than he knew himself. But she couldn't blame him for feeling this way. It had been her decision to leave, and she was willing to do whatever it would take to earn back his complete trust. She put her hand on his. "I'm glad you came over this morning." 

"I am too. I guess it was good that I followed my instincts, huh?" 

"Definitely." She replied. 

Prue looked over the menu, but she had something else on her mind. "When are you planning to go back to San Francisco?" 

Andy looked up at her. "I hadn't really given it much thought, actually." 

"I'm supposed to leave in a couple of days." She told him. 

Andy was disappointed. Was she having second thoughts? What about her saying she wanted to start over and that she was never leaving again? He had been afraid to ask her when or even if she was going back to Rome, and now he wondered if he had misjudged this whole thing. Prue placed her hand on his cheek. "Let's not worry about that right now, okay?" 

Andy looked deep into Prue's eyes and all of his fears seemed to disappear. There was something about the expression on her face alone that told him he should have nothing to worry about. But a little part of him still wondered if he was going to lose her again, and he hated that part of himself for thinking that way. 

Andy decided to try and not think about that right now. He wanted to focus on the moment and not take any time with Prue for granted. Even though he hoped beyond hope that everything was going to work out, he had wasn't going to pressure Prue into anything she didn't want to do. He wanted her to be happy. 

  
The two enjoyed their breakfast, and afterwards they were met up with Leo, Piper, Cole and Phoebe in the lobby, who were all checking out. 

"Are you sure you guys have to get back to San Francisco?" Prue asked them. 

"Honey, I wish I could stay longer, but I've got so much work this week." Phoebe told her. 

"Me too. Killing Heidi is coming to the club next week, and I need to get everything ready." Piper told her sister, as she hugged her tightly. 

Leo and Cole didn't have anything important to get back to in San Francisco, but they could tell by the expression on Andy's face that he really wanted to spend some time alone with Prue. They explained that they needed to look after their kids, and didn't want to leave Phoebe & Piper alone especially when Piper was likely to freak out. Andy and Prue walked them out and waited with them for the cab to take them to the airport. After they had left, Prue and Andy headed back into the hotel. 

"So now what?" Andy asked her, as he put his hands in his pockets. 

"Good question." Prue said, as she smiled at him. An awkward silence ensured for a moment. "Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" Prue asked. 

"Sure. That sounds great." 

They headed out of the hotel and walked a few blocks. The beach was very close by and it was a beautiful morning. They walked together for awhile, just enjoying the ocean and the serenity, and even the silence. Prue took hold of Andy's hand and held onto it tightly. She didn't say a word. They just kept walking. 

"I've missed this." She finally said. 

"So have I." Andy replied. 

"I've had so much time to think since I've been away. And for the first time in a long time I feel like I can finally breathe again. I have so much to tell you, Andy. I don't even know where to start." 

Andy's heart was practically in his throat. He didn't know if he was going to like what she had to tell him. Was she going back to Italy? He took both of her hands and led her over to some rocks, where they sat down. 

"Prue, I have a lot to tell you too." 

"I'm so sorry, Andy." She started. "After everything happened, I just expected you to pick up all of the pieces. I never stopped and thought about how you were feeling." 

"You don't have to apologize for anything. No one can ever prepare themselves for what happened to us. We handled it the only way we knew how." 

"But walking out wasn't right. I should have stayed so we could help each other. It was so wrong to just leave you all alone." 

"It wasn't easy. I was so worried about you. I was so scared you would never come back." Andy told her. 

Prue lovingly placed her hand on his cheek. "You know how last night I told you that I've worked through everything?" 

"Yes." Andy replied, feeling a little uneasy. 

"There is one thing that I haven't resolved yet." 

"What is it?" He asked her, very concerned. 

"I need to know if you can forgive me." Prue said to him, with tears in her eyes. 

Andy's eyes filled with tears as well. "Prue, I love you. And you know I forgive you anything." 

Prue smiled through her tears. That was all she needed to hear. She pulled Andy into a tight embrace and they just held each other. She kissed him a few times on his cheek, as they rested their foreheads against each other and smiled looking into each other's eyes. Andy wiped Prue's tears from her cheek before leaning in and sweetly kissing her on the lips. They kissed a couple of more times before Andy hesitantly pulled back. Prue looked concerned. She could tell he had something serious to say. 

"Prue, I don't want you to go back to Rome. Please come back to San Francisco with me." He practically begged her. 

"Oh honey," Prue smiled. "Did you think I was going back there? I was only going to go back to get my stuff." 

Andy felt completely relieved. 

"I have every intention of going back to San Francisco with you. To stay. If you'll have me." She told him as she kissed him on the cheek. 

"I was so worried you were going to leave again." 

"I am not going anywhere. I can just have all of my stuff shipped back to San Francisco." 

Andy smiled as they stood up and embraced once more. "Let's not worry about that right now." He said to her as he kissed her head. They walked along the beach hand in hand, happier than they had been in a long time. 

  
They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and catching up on what had been going on in their lives. They had a lot of catching up to do, but in a way it felt like they had never been apart. Things were the same, yet completely different. It was almost as if they were first dating, and didn't seem like they had been married for almost six years. Prue told Andy all about the magazine she edited in Rome, and Andy filled Prue in on his promotion at work. Before they knew it, it was already 6:00, so they headed back to the hotel. 

  
After walking Prue back to her room, Andy told her that he would meet her in a couple of hours and they would have dinner. Prue could tell Andy had something on his mind, but she didn't want to push it. She knew he would tell her when the time was right. 

  
Awhile later, Andy came back to Prue's room. He was dressed in a nice suit, and looked very handsome. But his jaw practically hit the floor when Prue opened the door. She looked even better than she had the night before, if that was possible. He smiled as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

"You look beautiful." He told her. 

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said, as she closed the door behind her. "So where are we off to? I hope I am not overdressed, by the way." 

"Its a surprise. And you look perfect." He grinned, as he took her hand. 

When they reached the entrance to the hotel, there was a limo waiting for them outside. Prue couldn't believe that Andy had done all of this, but she wasn't about to complain. She loved it. The ride to the restaurant was short. It was a beautiful spot right on the ocean. Andy took her hand and led her inside. It was romantically lit with candles and not a single person there. 

"I can't believe you did this. You rented this whole place out?" 

Andy just smiled and took her to a table that overlooked the beach. The waves crashed against the rocks right outside the window. Andy pulled out a chair for Prue, and she sat down still a little in disbelief over how wonderful Andy was. He took his seat right across from her. 

"I love you. You know that, right?" She told him. 

"I was kind of hoping you did." He said. "Otherwise I really wouldn't have gone to all this trouble." He joked. 

They had a wonderful dinner and Andy proposed a toast dedicated to their new beginning. Then Prue's favourite song, "Be There With You" started to play, and she and Andy shared a dance. They held each other closely and didn't say a word for the entire song. Prue didn't think things could get any better. She and Andy walked back over to the table, but instead of taking his seat back in front of her, Andy kneeled beside of her, pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket and placed it in front of her. She was lost for words. 

"Prue, I love you more than anything. And I know we're already married, but with everything we have been through, it would mean more to me than you know, if you would do me the honour of marrying me again." 

Prue was so moved by this, she was filled with so many emotions. Their wedding anniversary was now the anniversary of the accident. It made sense for them to have another ceremony to celebrate their marriage with a brand new date. She pushed her chair back so she could kneel on the floor with him and held him tightly. No verbal answer was necessary. She placed her original engagement ring on her right hand, and Andy put a beautiful white gold, emerald cut diamond ring on her left ring finger. They kissed again, then embraced once more. She loved him more than anything, and he felt the same way about her.

  
Soon after, they reached Prue's hotel room and there was no question in Prue's mind that she wanted to be with Andy. She took hold of his hand and led him over to the bed. The moonlight shone through the crack in the curtain, which was the only source of light. They looked deep into each other's eyes and began kissing passionately. Prue turned her back to Andy, and without instruction, he slowly unzipped her dress and watched it drop to the floor. She turned to face Andy again, and she began to unbutton his shirt in between kisses. Afterward, they held each other and Prue rested her head on his chest. 

"You're amazing." Andy told her. 

Prue looked up at him and smiled. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Prue kissed him softly one more time before snuggling up closely to him and soon there after falling soundly asleep in his arms for the first time in months.


	7. Part 7

Your Worst Fears: Part 7 

Prue slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she realized the night before had not been only a dream. She was still lying in a sleeping Andy's arms and they were definitely back together again. She looked up at him and remembered what an amazing night they'd had. She hadn't wanted it to end, but as far as she was concerned this was only the beginning for them - a second chance for them. She continued to smile and think about how happy she was that she had decided to go to Los Angeles for Phoebe's wedding. Memories of their life together from before the accident started to seep into her current thoughts. While she never wanted to forget the wonderful times, she just wanted to focus on the present and more importantly, their future. She was starting to doze off again when she felt Andy's lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes, smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. 

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." She told him, sitting up a little. 

"Me? Look whose talking sleepy head." He smiled. 

"I will have you know that I have been awake for the last fifteen minutes." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. 

Andy put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "What can I say, last night took a lot out of me." Prue smiled to herself. Andy softly pushed some of her hair out of her face. "You were incredible. I don't know how I got so lucky." 

Prue caressed his cheek with the palm of her hand. "I love you so much. Have I mentioned that lately?" 

Andy looked deep into her blue eyes. They were filled with so much love and hope, he felt like he could burst into tears. "I love you too. Forever and ever." He kissed her sweetly on the lips and then took her into his arms for a long hug. She rested her head on his shoulder. Everything was finally right with the world, she thought to herself. 

"I really hate for this to end," Andy laughed a little, "but we have got to get ready for our flight." 

"Ugh, as much as I want to get back to San Francisco, its just so much better here." Prue sighed as she fell back onto the bed. 

"I know nothing can beat this place, but how about a shower for two?" Andy smiled, taking both of her hands in his. 

"Now that is an offer I can't refuse, Trudeau." Prue said as she let Andy pull her up off of the bed. 

That afternoon they were on their flight back to San Francisco. Prue was kind of nervous about going back, even though she knew everything was going to be fine. Andy noticed Prue looking out of the window and wondered what she was thinking about. His left hand took hold of her right hand and gave it a tight squeeze. She looked over at him and smiled. 

"Penny for your thoughts." Andy said after a few moments. 

"Oh you know, just thinking about going back." Prue replied. 

"You are okay with this, right?" 

Prue smiled. "Honey, I love you. And I want to be with you. And I am totally fine about going back." 

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. And I have a surprise for you when we do get back." 

Prue raised her eyebrow, intrigued. "A surprise, huh? And what might that be?" 

Andy smiled at her. "Ahh, wouldn't you like to know, Mrs. Trudeau." 

"Yes, I would." 

"Well you're just going to have to wait. But I can tell you one thing, you are going to love it." 

"That doesn't help. Come on, give me a little hint. Just a little one." 

"Nope. Nothing you can do will change my mind either." He smiled, very happy with himself. 

"_Nothing_?" Prue asked, willing to take on the challenge. 

"Nothing." He replied. "And don't get any ideas." He continued. 

Prue leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You know, I was thinking, on our flight home from the honeymoon, we never did get to meet up in the bathroom." She smiled, satisfied this would help her win. "I'd be happy to meet you in there, for a price." 

Andy couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Oh and what might that be?" 

Prue kissed Andy's neck and nibbled on his ear a little before whispering, "Tell me what the surprise is. I'll make you a very happy man." 

Andy was getting very tempted, especially with Prue blowing in his ear now. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "Nope, you're going to have to wait." 

Prue couldn't believe she was defeated! She knew it must be something really special for Andy to deny her this way. She smiled sweetly at him, kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Only an hour later they arrived in San Francisco. They had been flying practically all day, and it was already 6pm by the time they got to San Francisco. Prue was exhausted, as was Andy. She couldn't wait to get home. Home. It was an odd situation since she hadn't been calling San Francisco home for quite some time. She and Andy grabbed their bags and headed outside to hail a cab. Yep, she was definitely back in San Francisco all right. The street was filled with tons of cars, and she could smell that typical San Francisco sea smell - and she smiled when she realized how much she had missed this city. Andy could see she was reminiscing and hated to ruin the moment, but he had to get her attention to tell her the cab was waiting. She jumped in and they were on their way. 

Prue figured the cab driver must have thought she and Andy were tourists because he was taking the "long way" to their apartment. That really made her mad that this guy was trying to get a few extra bucks from them. She sighed rather loudly and looked over at Andy. 

"I can't believe this guy is taking this route to apartment. Why didn't he just take 8th street? Why are we all the way on Jones?"

Andy smiled and put his arm around her. "It will be okay, honey." 

It made no sense to Prue for them to be driving around North Beach when they lived all the way downtown in Tenderloin. She was getting rather annoyed with this cab driver, but then suddenly he pulled over and stopped in what was a very familiar area. 

Andy looked at her as she turned to him, somewhat shocked. "Surprise." He smiled. 

"What, I don't believe it." She replied, speechless. Andy paid the cab driver and they got out. They were standing in front of their old apartment building. The building they lived when they were just friends, where they fell in love with each other. They were back at the manor. They were home. 

They walked up the stairs, Prue still pretty shocked. She couldn't believe Andy had gotten the manor back. How had he managed this – she had thought that Piper and Leo lived there with their family. Before they reached the door, Prue reached out and grabbed his hand. 

"I don't know how you did this, but thank you." 

Andy pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "I would do anything to make you happy. And I know we needed a fresh start, so I thought maybe it would do us some good to go back to where it all started." 

Prue smiled up at him. She knew he was so sweet, but maybe she had just taken it for granted. And she would never let that happen again. She put both of her hands on his cheeks. "You thought right. I can't remember a time when I was this happy. And it's because of you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, you know." 

"And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." They hugged each other tightly. "Ready to head in?" 

"Definitely." 

Andy knocked on the door. Prue looked at him questionably. "I don't have a key yet." Andy shrugged. 

The door opened and on the other side was Piper, Leo, Cole, Phoebe and Kellie. The room was decorated with balloons and streamers and a big sign that read, "Welcome home". 

Prue's eyes filled with tears as she went to embrace the five of them. "Oh you guys, I can't believe this." She looked around the room and it looked almost exactly as it had when she had lived there with her sisters. "This place looks great." Turning to Piper, she asked, "Why did you give this up?"

"Well, Andy explained the situation and I agreed with him.  So Leo and I were more than happy to comply.  We moved across the street, so we'll still be close by."

Prue walked over to Andy and wrapped her arms around him. Kellie smiled, and was elated to see that Prue was so happy again. "Andy called and told us that you guys were coming back so we had 24 hours to get this place in tip-top shape."

"Thank you guys so much." Prue told them. "I just can't believe it. This is the best surprise ever." 

"So how about some dinner? You guys must be hungry." Leo asked. 

"Did you cook, Leo?" Prue asked, surprised. 

"Sure did.  Piper was busy so it was up to me. And they helped." He smiled as he pointed to Phoebe and Kellie. 

"Guilty as charged." Phoebe replied, as she grabbed some plates. 

"Well I am willing to try anything once." Prue laughed. "But let me get these suitcases into the bedroom first." 

"I'll help you honey." Andy told her, as he grabbed the bags. 

They headed for what was to be their bedroom, and Prue flipped on the light switch. She smiled. It looked exactly like it did back then. The walls had been painted a pale yellow, but other than that everything looked the same. She leaned up against the frame of the door still a little overwhelmed by Andy's surprise. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. "I'm glad you like your surprise." 

"I more than like it. We're going to be so happy here. Just like before." 

Prue and Andy walked back into the kitchen to join the others for dinner. 

"Andy and I have some more news for you guys." 

"What is it?" Kellie asked. 

"Well, we've decided to renew our wedding vows." Prue stated, as she held up her left hand. 

"Ohh, that is so sweet." Piper replied as she put her hand to her heart. She took Prue's left hand and examined the ring. "It's beautiful. I am so happy for you guys." She pulled Prue into a tight hug. 

"Yeah, this is great news!" Phoebe agreed. 

"Do you know when you're going to do it?" Cole asked. 

"As soon as we can." Prue replied. 

"Yeah, it's going to be very small. Just for family and close friends." Andy said. 

"We just want a brand new date, you know, to celebrate our love for each other. It would be too hard to celebrate on the other one. And it'll be a year since…" Prue cut her sentence short. There was an awkward silence; no one really knew what to say. Andy took Prue's hand and kissed it gently. 

"It's okay, sweetie. We're not trying to erase anything. Everyone understands we just need a new start." 

"Of course, honey." Piper agreed. 

"Thank you for being so supportive." Prue told her friends. 

"We're always going to be here for you, Prue." Kellie told her, smiling. 

"So listen, we have a lot of planning to do for this. Even if it is going to be small. Kellie, Pheebs and I can start helping tomorrow if you want." Piper finally said, trying to break the ice a little. 

"That would be great." Prue agreed. 

Over the next few weeks, the four girls worked non-stop on the mini-wedding. Prue didn't want anything fancy, but the perfectionist in her did want everything to be impeccable. This was a ceremony strictly to reaffirm her and Andy's love. They were going to have it a small church on the other side of Golden Gate Bridge. They were able to book it for the fifth of February, which was about two months prior to their old anniversary date. The only people that were invited were Andy's parents, Prue's father, Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Kellie, Jake, his new wife and Piper and Leo's kids. Prue and Andy decided they wanted only the most special people in their lives to be included in this. After everything they had been through in the past year, they knew just how important the special people were to them. 

Piper had done a wonderful job decorating the church. Rose petals were sprinkled all down the aisle. And Phoebe had gotten a ton of orchids and arranged them all around the church. And with Andy and Prue's permission, Piper had placed two candles by the altar in memory of AJ and Dean. 

Prue looked absolutely gorgeous. Her dress was simple, but Andy couldn't remember a time when he had ever seen her look more beautiful. Leo smiled when he saw Andy's reaction to Prue. He knew just by the look on Andy's face that he loved Prue more than anything in the world. 

Prue's father led her down the aisle to the love of her life, who had been waiting patiently to take her hands in his. Victor gave Andy a hug after "giving away" his daughter for the second time. Prue and Andy were now standing facing each other, and Prue's eyes were already filling with tears. Andy took his thumb and gently wiped away one of her tears. He smiled at her, hoping she would be able to get through the ceremony without breaking down. But when he smiled, she returned a smile of her own. 

The minister stepped down and looked at the happy couple. "On behalf of Andy and Prue, I would like to thank you all for coming. They have each written their own vows. And Andy would like to start." 

Andy took a deep breath. He hadn't planned on being nervous doing this, but he was. He took Prue's hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you. I love you more than anything, you know that right. Prue, when you married me, you made my biggest dream come true. And you have made happier than I have ever been. We are going to have a wonderful life together. And we both know that you can't predict the future, but I want you to know that I can't imagine mine without you in it. And I promise you that I am going to take care of you through good times and bad. And I am going to do my best to make you laugh at least once a day. We are going to grow old together. I give you all I have, all I am, and all I ever will be. Because without you I'm not anyone. When we are together my life is complete. So, wherever we are, as long as we are together – that's home." 

Prue held onto to Andy's hands and smiled through her tears. "I love you Andy. And thanks to you I know what love is. Its been standing right by me practically my whole life. Sometimes standing so close, I couldn't see you. But I see you now. My eyes are wide open. I see the man I have been looking for. A man that accepts me the way that I am. Doesn't try to change me. Just to help me be myself in so many better ways. I promise you that this is only the beginning of all the happiness we are going to share. So, I cannot promise to laugh at all your jokes, but I promise to listen to them all. And I share everything that I am with you – today, tomorrow, forever." 

Andy listened to Prue's words and felt so touched by them. She had never told him any of those things before and they meant more to him than she knew. They kissed passionately, as everyone clapped for them. Prue could not remember a time when she had loved Andy more. She never wanted to let him go. 

They had decided not to have a reception. Prue was really tired, and Andy knew she just wanted to get home. Working on the ceremony the last few weeks had really exhausted her. And now that it was over, they were both eager to get home and just take it easy. 

Prue was quiet the whole way home. Andy was worried something was bothering her, but he didn't want to push her. He knew if there was something wrong, she would tell him when she was ready. But he didn't like seeing her upset. He couldn't help but wonder if she was having second thoughts about them. He hated doubting her more than anything, but this was one insecurity he couldn't get over now matter how hard he tried. Maybe she was just tired. It could be as simple as that. 

When they got to the manor, Prue headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and get ready for bed. Andy was starting to get really nervous. Prue was acting so weird. What was wrong? Had he done or said something to upset her? Everything had been perfect at the ceremony, and then suddenly it was as if something happened. He went into their bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was debating about what to do. Suddenly Prue appeared in the doorway. She could tell he was deep in thought. She knew he was worrying and she hated doing that to him. She went over to the bed and sat down beside him. 

He turned to look at her. "Prue…" 

"Shhh." She told him, as she put her index finger up to his lips. 

"Prue, I'm worried about you. Are you okay?" 

"That depends." 

"On what?" He asked, still concerned. 

"That depends on what you think of something I have to tell you." 

"What is it?" 

Prue closed her eyes. She grabbed hold of Andy's hand. "Andy, I'm pregnant." 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Part 8

Your Worst Fears: Part 8 

Andy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Prue was actually pregnant again. A million emotions ran through his mind, but his first instinct was to hug and kiss his wife. 

"Oh Prue, this is great news. This is the best wedding present I could have ever asked for." He told her as he held her tightly, and kissed her head. He looked deep into her eyes and placed his hands on her face. She had tears in her eyes, and Andy wondered if she was happy or sad. "It is good news, isn't it?" He asked, this time more concerned. 

Prue smiled, leaning in to kiss Andy on the lips. "It's just so unexpected. I mean we haven't talked about having a baby since we've been back together." Prue stood up and walked into the living room, and looked out of the window. Andy walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. 

"When did you find out?" he asked her, almost in a whisper. 

"A couple of weeks ago." She replied. 

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" 

She turned and looked at him. "I guess I just needed some time for it to sink in. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I hope you're not angry with me." 

Andy smiled and brushed some hair out of Prue's eyes. "Never." He pulled her close to him. "Are you okay with this? Is that the reason you didn't tell me sooner? Tell me the truth, honey." 

Prue rested her head on Andy's chest and put her arms around his waist, as if trying to avoid eye contact. "At first I didn't think this was something I wanted." She paused, knowing how much hearing this was hurting Andy. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't what you want to hear." Tears were starting to form in her eyes. 

Andy could tell Prue was getting emotional, so he just continued to stroke her hair and listen to her. He couldn't be angry with her for having feelings about this. He loved her too much. 

"But I started thinking this is such a precious gift. We made love at the most perfect of times, and through our love we made a baby." She lifted her head and looked up at him. "So, yes, it's good news." She told him, as she smiled through her tears. 

Andy had tears in his eyes as well. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too." She told him, as she kissed him softly. Andy wrapped his arms around her and they held each other for a few minutes in silence before they headed into their bedroom. 

It was after 3 in the morning, and Andy couldn't fall asleep. He did not want to keep moving because he didn't want to disturb Prue, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully. After a few minutes of watching her closely, Andy realized that she too was awake. It had been hard for him to detect because she was lying on her side with her back to him. He rolled over onto his side, moving closer to Prue. He kissed her shoulder softly, then gently stroked her arm, before putting his arm around her waist, resting it on her stomach. 

"You okay?" He asked her. 

"Yeah, just thinking." She replied. 

"About?" 

"Everything. The fact that we're going to be parents again." 

"It's going to be wonderful." 

Prue rolled onto her side so she was facing Andy. "I'm scared, Andy." 

"What are you scared of, honey?" He asked. 

"That the same thing will happen again. That I'll lose the baby. Or worse, after it's born that I will mess up and something will take it away from us. I don't think I could handle it." 

Andy was relieved that Prue was opening up to him about her fears. He had sensed that even though Prue wanted the baby, something was still bothering her. But he didn't want her to be worried for the rest of their lives that something was going to happen to them or their children. He wanted them to lead a happy life together. 

"Sweetie, I promise you that I am going to take care of you. I won't let anything happen." 

Prue smiled. She knew Andy meant every word. "I didn't want to tell you this before, because I had convinced myself that something terrible was going to happen. I didn't want to get attached to this little life growing inside of me because I thought that no matter what I did it would be taken away. I know, it sounds stupid." 

"No, it doesn't. And I have to admit; I am a little scared too. But we are going to get through this, and pretty soon we're going to have a beautiful baby." 

"For the past two weeks, I just tried to convince myself that I wasn't even pregnant. I wanted it to be just the two of us again. I didn't want anything to change. But then after our ceremony tonight, I listened to your vows and I just knew I had to tell you. I knew that this is what was meant to be." 

"We have two guardian angels looking down on us. And this little one is going to be protected." 

Prue smiled at the thought and leaned in to give Andy a sweet peck on the lips. She was starting to feel better. She wished she had just told Andy as soon as she had found out about the baby because he always made her feel better. Maybe everything would really be okay. It sounded so easy. After all of the tragedy they had been through in the last year, they really deserved to be happy. And this could be exactly what they needed to begin. 

"I want this baby more than anything. There I said it." She smiled. 

"And so do I." Andy said as Prue snuggled closer to him. They were soon fast asleep in each other's arms, and content feeling very secure about their future. 

The next morning, they woke up just as they had fallen asleep, with Prue in Andy's arms. 

"Mmmm. This feels so nice I don't want to get out of bed." She told him, kissing him good morning. 

"Well, it is Sunday. So we could just spend the day in bed." Andy said, smiling suggestively. 

"That would be so hard to resist, if I didn't feel like I was going to be sick." She told him, with a half-smile. 

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry. Are you going to be okay?" 

"Yep. I hopefully only have to put up with this for another month." She told him. 

"Why don't you stay right here, and let me take care of you today." He said, as he kissed her on the forehead. 

She smiled and watched him as he put his robe on. He was so amazing, and there was not one thing he would not do for her. As she continued to watch him, the phone rang. 

"I'll get that, honey. You just relax." Andy told her. He walked in the living room and attempted to answer the phone. Before he could, Prue ran into the living room and grabbed it from him. It continued to ring. 

"What are you doing?" Andy asked her. 

"I just wanted to tell you not to tell whoever it is our big news. I was thinking we could have everyone over for dinner tomorrow…" Prue started. 

Andy grabbed the phone. "Okay, well if I don't answer soon, they're going to hang up." He turned the phone on and continued, "Hello?" 

"Hey man. I hope I didn't wake you. I know you and Prue probably had an exciting night last night." It was Jake, and he was laughing at the thought of his statement. 

Andy snickered as well. "No, we're awake. What's going on?" 

"Well, Chloe and I are heading back to L.A. on Tuesday morning so I wanted to ask if you and Prue wanted to have dinner tomorrow night." 

"Jake, its Sunday morning. Why are you asking me now?" Andy asked. 

"Oh, yeah. Well I didn't know if you had plans. Tonight Chloe and I are meeting some of her other friends. And I wanted to make sure we got to hang out before I leave." 

"Yeah that sounds great, Jake. Actually Prue and I were planning to have everyone over tomorrow night. So around seven?" 

"Okay, we will see you then. Bye." Cole replied. 

"Bye." Andy hung up and looked around the room for Prue. Moments later she entered from the bathroom, obviously just having been sick. 

"This from the woman who wants a big dinner tomorrow night? You sure that's such a good idea?" 

"It's morning sickness, Andy. Only happens in the morning." She said, trying to be cute. It worked. He walked over to her and pulled her close to him. 

"By the way, my first doctor's appointment is tomorrow afternoon. Do you think you can take off work and come with me?" She asked him. 

"Of course, I wouldn't miss that for anything." 

"Good." Prue smiled. 

They spent the rest of the day just relaxing and watching movies together. It was just like when Andy had lived across the street and they were just best friends. It felt so much better being best friends that were married and in love with each other. She couldn't believe it had taken her so long to realize what a great match Andy was for her. After they finished watching the third movie, Prue decided to call the rest of the gang and invite them over for the following night's dinner. She was hoping she wouldn't blurt out she was pregnant and ruin the whole thing, but she managed to pull it off without a hitch and now it was all set; everyone would be there tomorrow night at seven o'clock. 

The next afternoon, Andy and Prue arrived at her doctor's appointment. Prue was a little nervous because this was her first ultrasound. Reality was setting in for her again. She was having a baby in about seven months. She put on the appropriate gown and sat on the little table waiting for the doctor to come in. She didn't have to wait long. 

"Hi, Prue." Dr Hill said, as she walked into the room, followed by a nurse. 

"Hi, Doctor." Prue replied. "I don't think you have met my husband, Andy." 

"No, hi Andy. I'm glad you could be here today with Prue." 

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Andy said, as he smiled at Prue. 

"Okay, so we're going to do the ultrasound." Dr Hill told them. "How have you been feeling?" 

"I've been great. Just a little nauseous, but other than that fine." 

"Good. Okay, let's take a look." The doctor said, as she turned on the ultrasound monitor. 

Prue was getting more nervous, so she reached up for Andy's hand. "Andy…" 

"Everything is going to be fine, honey. Just fine." He told her, squeezing her hand a bit. 

The doctor rubbed some jelly on Prue's stomach, followed by the little device she started to run over as well. A few moments later, she pointed to the monitor. 

"You see that? That's your baby." 

Andy and Prue both looked in awe at the screen. Neither one could really believe it. 

"So everything looks good?" Prue asked, trying not to get emotional. 

"Yes, so far so good." The doctor paused, and a confused look came over her face. "Let's see what's going on in there." 

Prue's heart dropped. She looked at Andy, then the doctor. "What is it? Is there something wrong with the baby?" 

Dr Hill pointed to the screen. "You see that? That's your baby." Andy and Prue nodded. "And you see this?" The doctor said pointing to another place on the screen. "That's your other baby." 

"What?!" Andy and Prue said in unison. 

"You're having twins." The doctor happily exclaimed. "Congratulations." 

"Twins? I can't believe it." Prue replied, totally shocked. 

Andy leaned in a kissed Prue on the cheek, excitedly. "This is the greatest news." 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Part 9

Your Worst Fears: Part 9 

_'K peeps, Phoebe works at Ralph Lauren as a kinda personal sales assistant.  I think they're called professional shoppers._

"Twins?!" Piper exclaimed after Andy and Prue had made their announcement that night after dinner. She excitedly ran around the table and hugged her two friends, as the rest of the gang happily made their way over to kiss and hug the parents-to-be. 

Piper hugged her big sister tightly and kissed her head. "I am so happy for you," she told her sincerely. Prue smiled at her. "Thanks." Andy watched them and thought about the fact that he and Prue were so lucky to have such great friends and family. He couldn't imagine sharing this moment with anyone else. 

"This is so exciting," Phoebe said to Prue. "I always knew you were going to have twins. I just had a feeling about it."

At that moment Prue felt a tug on her skirt.  She looked down into the green eyes of her youngest niece, three-year-old Penny. "Are you habing a baby Aunnie Pwue?"

Prue knelt down to Penny's level.  "Yes I am." She placed Penny's small hand on her still-flat stomach.  "Two babies in fact."

"Weally?!"  Prue nodded.  "Coowel"

As Prue stood up, she came face-to-face with her eldest niece, nine-year-old Paige.

"It's going to be OK Aunt Prue." She said softly.

Prue was a little confused.  "What do you mean honey?"

"The babies will be OK.  You're not going to lose them too."

Prue stared at her.  "How did you get so smart?"

Paige just smiled.  "I had a little help." She said, pointing to the ceiling.  Prue looked up, and figured that her mother had been talking to her granddaughter.

As the adults got ready to retire to the living room, Piper gave Paige a look, and Paige ushered her sisters upstairs.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Cole asked them.

The group walked into the living area and sat down. Andy, Prue and Kellie all on the couch. Leo and Piper in an armchair, Jake and Chloe in the loveseat, and Phoebe and Cole on the floor by the coffee table. 

"Actually, it was too early to tell, but Andy and I decided we want it to be a surprise." Prue told them, as she leaned her head on Andy's shoulder. He kissed her cheek, then put his arm around her and laced his fingers through hers with his free hand. 

"That's so sweet." Piper replied as she looked at them. 

"And we're so happy to be able to share this news with our best and closest friends." Andy said. "Especially since Jake and Chloe could be here too." 

"Thanks you guys," Chloe smiled. "Jake and I are really happy for you." 

"Yeah, happy you hooked up on our wedding night." Jake laughed. 

"Jake!" Piper exclaimed. 

Prue laughed. "Well, I guess technically he is right." 

"See!" Jake said to Piper. 

An hour later, everyone left and Andy helped Prue finish cleaning up the kitchen. Prue was pretty exhausted, and couldn't wait to crawl into bed with Andy. Things were finally beginning to fall into place for them again, and in a few months they were going to be parents once more. She was really warming up to the idea of becoming a mother again, and even though she still had some fears, all she had to do was look at Andy and she would feel better again. 

Andy was drying a pot and noticed she was starting at him and smiling. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked her. 

She walked over to him and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. "No, I was just thinking about how much I love you." 

He put the pot on the counter and wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. "I love you too." 

"I was also thinking about what Jake said." She continued. 

"Refresh my memory." Andy replied, as he began to stroke her hair gently. 

"You know about us getting together on his wedding night," she laughed a little before continuing, "if we hadn't, we wouldn't be having these precious little babies." 

Andy held her even more tightly to him. "Actually, it was the day after his wedding, but who's counting? All I know is that I was never happier than in that moment. It's something I'll never forget, Prue." 

"Me either." She looked up at him, took his hand in hers and smiled. "Let's call it a night, Trudeau." 

No verbal response was necessary. He looked at her lovingly and let her lead him toward their bedroom. Before reaching their room, she flipped the light switch off and closed their door behind them. 

****** 

The next five months seemed to just fly by. It was already August and Prue was almost eight months pregnant. She was feeling great, and considering she was having twins, she looked wonderful. She thought she looked like the size of a house, but Andy made her still feel beautiful even though she couldn't even see her feet anymore. He was always doing nice things for her, like cooking dinner or bringing home flowers after work. She was more in love with him than she ever had been, and the feeling was mutual. Andy couldn't wait for the babies to be born because he knew that would make their family complete again. He would have been happy if he and Prue never had any more children. After Prue had told him she didn't want any more children during the therapy session, he hadn't understood how she couldn't want more kids, but during their time apart he started to realize why she had fears. Prue, like Andy, was very happy they were about to become parents again and all of her fears of something bad happening had subsided. She just wanted her twins to be healthy and happy. 

Prue, Phoebe and Piper were sitting in the living room after having spent the day looking around the city for cute things to put in the nursery. Of course, they hadn't managed to find anything that Prue liked. They were all exhausted from all of their walking. As Prue sat on the couch, propping up her feet, Piper made them each a cup of tea, then joined Prue and Phoebe in the living room. 

"You know, its not that easy to decorate when we don't know if its for two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl." Piper told her, as she set her cup on the coffee table. 

Prue laughed. "It's been very tempting, but Andy and I really want to be surprised." 

"Ahhh! Come on, I can't take the suspense! You should call your doctor and find out right now!" Phoebe exclaimed. 

"There is only like a month left. Plus we don't want any of that pink and blue stuff anyway. We want something fun. You know like orange walls, or clouds or something." Prue pointed out. 

"Yeah, I like that. Actually you know what, Ralph Lauren has the cutest little animal print baby stuff. I can bring some by this week if you want. We really need to get the nursery ready." 

"That would be great. Thanks." Prue smiled. 

"Have you decided on any names yet?" Piper asked, picking up a baby name book. 

"Well, I'm picking one and Andy's picking one. And we're not telling the names we picked until they're born." 

Piper smiled. "That is too cute. So what names have you picked?" 

"Nuh-uh. Not telling. Andy gets to hear it first." 

"Come on! I'm your sister!" Phoebe replied. 

"Yeah, my sister who has the biggest mouth!" Prue laughed. "You'll find out soon enough. I have the best names picked out." 

"So one for a girl and one for a boy?" Piper asked, not giving up just yet. 

"Yep." 

"What if you guys pick the same names? Maybe you should each tell me the names you picked so I can tell you if they're the same." 

"Its not going to work, Pheebs. You will just have to wait like the rest of the group." 

"Fine! You are no fun at all." Phoebe sighed, as she crossed her arms. Prue laughed and began to read the newspaper. 

"Ohh, listen to this." Prue said, sounding a little upset. 

"What?" Piper asked.

"There is this photographer's convention next month in Boston that I've always wanted to go to. They usually have it overseas every year. Of course the one year they have it here I can't even go. Unless…" she started, getting her hopes up a little. 

"Andy would never go for it." 

"Oh, who says! He might…" Prue replied, as Andy walked in. 

"He might what?" Andy asked, assuming she was talking about him. He walked over to his wife, sat down next to her the couch and planted a kiss on her lips. 

"Well, it's just that there is this chef convention next month in Boston…" 

"Absolutely not!" Andy butted in before she could even finish. 

"Why not?" 

"Prue, you're going to be ready to give birth. And the doctors even said that with twins the chances of going into labour prematurely is higher than with just one baby." 

Prue sighed. "You're right." 

"There will be other chances for you to go another time. Just not when you're about to have two babies." 

"I know." Prue agreed. She managed to pull herself up, with a little help from Andy. "I'm going to take a nap. I'm pretty tired. Pheebs, Pipe, thanks for going with me today." 

"No problem!" Piper replied, as she and Andy watched Prue walk into the bedroom. "We need to do something to cheer her up. Is there anyway you guys can go to Boston?" 

"I just don't think it's a good idea." 

"Well, maybe we can decorate the nursery and surprise her." Phoebe said.

"Now that I think is a good idea. But where do we start?" 

Phoebe smiled. "You just leave that all up to Piper and me. By the end of the week you will have the best looking nursery on this side of the Hudson River."

Andy looked at Phoebe awkwardly. 

"Oh, whatever!" She said knowing she made no sense. She and Phoebe stood up and headed over to the front door, then Phoebe stopped. "Hey, Andy, what names do you have picked out for the twins?" 

He looked at her and shook his head. 

"Damn it!" She said, before leaving. 

Andy, Phoebe and Piper, with the help of Kellie spent the next couple of weeks getting everything together for the surprise nursery. Even though Prue was perfectly healthy, the doctor had told her to spend as much time as she could resting because they didn't want to risk her going into premature labour. So while Prue was sleeping, the three would get together and make plans for who would do what. Piper had found the perfect store that sold hand made furniture. Andy picked out two white wooden cribs, a white rocking chair, a changing table mirror and dresser that all matched. Phoebe found beautiful orange and white gingham material for curtains, blankets, and sheets for the cribs. Kellie, who was an artist, also painted animals on the walls for them. She drew giraffes, elephants, tigers, lions and monkeys, which made the room complete. Now all it needed was two sleeping babies. Three weeks after they had started their project, the four stood in the room and smiled at their accomplishment. 

"I think she's going to love it. Thank you guys so much." Andy told them, as they walked toward to the doorway continuing to look around the room. 

"I only wish my own room had looked this good." Piper commented. 

Prue walked out of her room and noticed the four of them. "What are you guys doing?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. 

They immediately jumped into the living room, quickly closing the door behind them. 

"Nothing," Andy replied, sounding very guilty. 

"What's going on?" Prue asked, seeing right through him. 

Kellie, Piper and Phoebe looked at Andy. He walked over to Prue and took her hand. "We have something to show you. Its a little surprise we've been working on." 

"What is it?" Prue asked. 

"You'll see." Phoebe smiled, as she walked over to the door and opened it. 

Prue stood in the doorway of the most beautiful nursery she had ever seen. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "I can't believe you did this. It looks so amazing." She turned to Andy, Piper, Kellie and Phoebe and gave them each a hug. "I mean, how did you manage to do all of this?" 

"A little here and there, while you were resting up." Kellie told her. "Are you sure you like it? We can change anything you want." 

"No, I love it. It's so perfect. Thank you guys so much." She smiled, and leaned in and kissed Andy on the cheek, then put her arm around his waist. Suddenly a weird expression came over her face, and she placed her hands on her stomach. 

"What is it?" Andy asked her, getting nervous. 

"I think its time." Prue replied. 

"Whaaat?" Andy exclaimed, starting to get a little panicked. 

"Don't worry, it's not too early." Prue reassured him. "Piper can you run into our room and grab my bag? Kellie please call a cab.  Pheebs you call Leo and Cole."

The girls ran in opposite directions, and Prue helped Andy sit down on the couch. 

"Are you okay?" She asked him. 

"Yeah, you?" 

"So far so good." She laughed as she watched Andy trying to catch his breath. "Andy, I'm the one whose going into labour here. Okay, I'm going to need your help, so you have to be okay." 

"I am, just a little shocked all of a sudden at how fast these nine months flew by." He took a deep breath and composed himself, as Kellie, Phoebe and Piper all ran back to Prue's side. 

"Cab is on the way." Kellie reported. 

"And I've got your bag." Piper told her. 

"Okay, let's go have these babies!" Andy smiled, as he stood up and took Prue's hand. 

**** 

"The positions of the babies look good. I think we can do this naturally, Prue. You still have the option of a C-section, but it would be better for the babies to be born naturally." The doctor told Prue after checking the read-out of the sonogram. 

"Yes, I definitely want to do this naturally." Prue said, through a contraction, as she clutched onto Andy's hand tightly. 

Wincing in pain as she released his hand, he replied, "Are you sure you want to do that, honey?" 

"Yeah," she told him, a little out of breath. 

"Okay, you're at eight centimetres." The doctor told them. "I'll be back in a few minutes to check on your progress." The doctor exited, leaving Andy and Prue alone together. He took the opportunity to tell her how great she was doing. 

"In no time we're going to be holding our babies." He said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek tenderly. 

Prue smiled up at him as he placed a cool rag on her forehead. "I can't wait until they get here." 

Andy removed the rag and kissed her forehead and then after placing the rag back again, he kissed her cheek softly again. "I love you." 

She was about to reply, when she was struck with another contraction. "Oww. This one really hurts. I feel like I need to push." 

"I'm going to get the doctor." Andy told her, and was practically out the door before he had finished his sentence. A moment later, he was back with a nurse and the doctor was not far behind. "She said she needs to push." Andy explained to them. Prue smiled up at him, even through her pain, and thought about how cute he was to be so concerned for her well being. In the meantime, the doctor had checked Prue and agreed that it was time to start pushing. Andy took his place next to Prue and helped her to sit up a little before grabbing hold of her hand and placing his other hand behind her neck. 

The doctor instructed Prue to give him a little push and she did as she was told. "Okay, we already have a head," the doctor stated. 

Prue looked up at Andy and they smiled at each other. "I can't believe it." Prue said to him, through tears. Andy was starting to get emotional as well. Prue pushed again and a moment later, the first baby was born. 

"It's a girl." The doctor told them, as he held the baby up who was already crying very loudly. 

"It's a girl. I have a daughter! We have a daughter!" Andy exclaimed as he kissed Prue on the cheek, who was just speechless. 

"Congratulations." The doctor smiled. "Now one down, one more to go. Okay Prue, I think we can do this one with just one or two pushes because the other baby is already coming." 

"Okay," Prue replied. "I'm ready." 

A couple of pushes later, the cries of a second baby were heard. "You have another daughter." The doctor told them. 

"Two girls! We have twin girls!" Prue happily exclaimed as she pulled Andy close to her. 

"Oh thank you, thank you so much. I love you." Andy told her as he pressed his cheek next to hers. 

"I love you too." Prue smiled. 

Two nurses brought over their babies, who were wrapped in pink blankets and had little pink caps on their heads. Andy held one, and Prue the other. 

"They're perfect." Prue said, as her eyes filled with tears again. 

"Yes, they are." Andy agreed. 

A few minutes later, the nurses took the girls to the nursery and Andy stayed with Prue until she fell asleep. The he went into the waiting room to see everyone. By now Prue's father was there, and of course Leo, Piper, Kellie, Cole and Phoebe. 

"How is she?" Victor asked.

"She is great. She's sleeping." 

"We saw the girls. They are beautiful." Piper smiled, as she gave Andy a hug. "I can't wait to see Prue." 

"You guys can all see her as soon as she wakes up. I thought she needed to rest up a little." 

"Of course." Victor said, as he shook Andy's hand. "I'm delighted you are married to my daughter. You've made her so happy." 

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Andy told her. 

A little while later, Prue woke up to find Andy sitting right beside of her holding both of their daughters in his arms. She smiled at the sight of her family. 

"And there is mommy." He said to the girls. "She is awake now." 

"Hi." Prue said. "How long was I asleep?" 

"Not too long. But long enough for me to miss you." Andy replied, as he placed the babies in her arms. 

"Awww. They are so little." 

"I know. And they are beautiful. Just like their mother." 

"Like their father." Prue said as he lovingly kissed her forehead. 

"There is one matter of business we need to discuss." He smiled. 

"You mean their names." Prue smiled. 

"Yep. Now we get to reveal the names we picked." 

"Okay, you go first." 

"Alright. So its for the first born, which is this one right here," he said pointing to the baby in Prue's right arm, "Patricia Madison Trudeau." 

"Oh, Andy, that is so beautiful." Prue told him, as she looked down at the baby and smiled. 

"Patricia because, I know how much your mother's memory means to you. And Madison because I know how much you and Phoebe would love to shop on Madison Avenue." He laughed. 

"I love you so much. And I love the name." 

"Me too. Okay, your turn." 

"Okay, so baby number two. Nicola Pearl Trudeau. We can call her Nic for short." 

"Prue, that is so cute. How'd you come up with that?" 

"Its like a combination of our names. And you know, she's a combination of us." 

"Its perfect." Andy smiled, as he kissed Prue on the lips. "Okay, now I am going to get the others so we can introduce them to the newest Trudeau members." He left and returned shortly with the gang. 

Piper smiled and ran over to see Prue and the girls, followed by Phoebe and Kellie. Leo, Cole, Jake, Victor and Andy followed them over to the bed. 

"We would like to formally introduce you to Patricia and Nicola Trudeau." Prue told him. 

"Awwww. Those names are so cute!" Phoebe exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "Now I am glad I waited. It's so much better finding them out this way." 

"They really are great names," Leo and Piper agreed. 

Andy sat on the edge of the bed next to his wife and daughters, and was absolutely beaming. He couldn't imagine his life getting any better than this. 

CUT TO SIX YEARS LATER: 

"Nic, Patty please come in here!" Piper called from a familiar kitchen. 

"What are they up to?" Phoebe, who was sitting at the table, asked her. 

"They're playing dress ups with Penny and Mel." Paige replied, as she continued to stir something in a pot on the stove. 

A few moments later, two girls, one the spitting image of Prue, appeared in the kitchen. Her hair was long and black like her mother's, and at the moment up in a ponytail. Her eyes were a beautiful light blue, and when she smiled after noticing Phoebe sitting at the table, her two dimples appeared in the exact places as her mother's.

"Patty, Penny, where are your sisters?" Piper asked her. "Your mom and dad will be here any minute." 

"She's in our room with Mel. Nic!!" Patricia yelled. Shortly there after, another two girls came running into the kitchen carrying dolls. The taller one, unlike her fraternal twin sister, had waist length dark brown hair that she was wearing in two braids. Her eyes were light blue and beautiful like her sister's.

"What?" Nic asked.

"Mom and dad will be here any minute," Patricia informed her. 

"I just about have dinner ready. Nic, Mel and Penny I need you to set the table for me, and Patricia, please go wake up your sister and cousin. They were watching TV and fell asleep and it's time for them to get up." 

Patricia sighed and headed into the game room. She returned a few minutes later, with two little girls, about age two both who had messy hair from their naps, and were sucking their thumb and carrying doll of their own. One looked as if she was about to cry, not happy about being woken up from her sleep. 

Phoebe held out her arms and smiled. "Come to Auntie Phoebe." She said, as the little girls ran over to her and let her pick her up. Phoebe sat down in a chair at the table next to Paige. She gave one girl to Paige and held the other girl on her lap.

"Katie is such a baby! And she sucks her thumb." Nic exclaimed.

"So does Vicki."  Penny noted.

"Am not!" Katie replied. 

"Now be nice." Piper told the girls. "Katie and Vicki are little and you guys are their big sisters."

"We're home!" Andy was heard yelling from the front door. Katie jumped down from Phoebe's lap and ran with her sisters and cousins to greet her father. Paige followed more slowly with Victoria on her hip.

"Daddy!/Uncle Andy!" They all yelled.

"Shhhh." He said to them in a whisper, " Now you have to be more quiet. Remember what I told you." 

"Yes, where is mommy?" Patricia asked. 

"She and Leo are coming right now." Andy told them, as he placed a couple of bags by the front door. 

"Here we are." Prue said smiling at her girls. Andy walked back into the hallway and took her hand, helping her out of the elevator. Leo was behind her carrying a car seat. They all entered the apartment and Leo greeted Piper and Phoebe. 

"Well, where is the baby?" Mel asked. 

"Yes, can we see him?" Penny asked. 

Prue and Andy smiled at each other and led the girls over to the couch. Andy lifted the sleeping baby out of the car seat and placed him in Prue's arms after she sat on the couch. The twins, one on each side of Prue, smiled at the baby she was holding. Katie sat in her father's lap and looked curiously at him.  Piper's girls just watched from behind the couch.

"This is your little brother, Michael." Andy told them. 

"He is little." Katie told her daddy. 

Andy smiled and nodded in agreement with Katie, as the three sisters looked over their new brother and seemed to approve. Prue and Andy looked at each other and their expressions silently told each other how much they loved each other and their life together. Their family was now complete and nothing could ever take away their happiness. 

THE END


End file.
